The Sodascord
The original wiki shared by the Sodapals, the Sodascord (officially called the Sodaboy Discord) has been the home of many historical and noteworthy moments for the Sodapals, and has always served as the "main hub" of the community so to speak. No matter how fun the other servers will be, the Sodascord will always be our home, and no matter how much disaster and chaos it endurs, the Sodascord will always stand strong. History The Sodascord was first created by the user MutantIke on June 11th, 2017. The first ever comment posted was "heyo". The first person to join was CherrySurgeon, forever cementing his status as a True Fan. The server was initially created to be Sodaboy discussion first, friendship second, but in the months to come Sodaboy faded into the background as the community became the most prevalent feature of the discord. The server has gone through a number of changes and historical events, and many of which will have their own pages. Structure The division of power in the Sodascord is as follows: #God, an Admin who is for some reason more noteworthy than any old Admin #Admin, someone who has all of the powers a mod does not #Mod, someone who is able to create channels and emojis, kick users, and do a few other things #Sodapal, a true blue member of the community who can access Public Forum and is in general a very coo dude #User, just your average Joe Kemplar who uses the server but not enough to really be with it, ya know? The basic layout of channels has changed many times, and with Sodaboy's more recent fade into the background the lines between channels like General and Off-Topic have become blurred. Crow the Crow has a truly epic plan to revise the channel system but he will not share it until the world is ready for change. The server has a few basic rules, but nothing too harsh despite what the user Comma would have had you believe. The server has become more lax with regulation since the Early Days, and the only things that will really get removed at this point are spam, porn, and gore. The server is assisted by two awesome robots. Sodabot 2 posts links to new posts on the Sodaboy subreddit, and UB3R-B0T, who can help you create epic memes and instantly post links as well as a few other functions. Yola tries to bring in Dadbot a lot but everyone hates him. Channels *Announcements: Where admins can make announcements and also abuse their power, where new links to r/Sodaboy posts are posted, and where new members are reported. *General: Originally a channel for general discussion of Sodaboy and the server, but has since become another channel for ordinary chatting. *Speculation: A channel for making theories and predictions on Sodaboy comics, and a shadow of what it once was. *Rules: Channel containing the list of rules. *Public Forum: A channel that only Sodapals can see, often used as a place to talk about new members behind their backs and hide away from alt attacks. Often used as a place for discussion of the server as a whole. *Mod Talk: A channel where mods can discuss issues and how to deal with them. *Resources: A channel for posting links to other important parts of the community and often visited sites. *Sodatalk: A channel for talking about your favorite fizzy pops. *Off Topic: Originally a channel for things off topic from Sodaboy, now the place to go when General is too busy. *Creative: A new channel for posting our community's creative works of art *Trash: A channel for shitposting and memes. Former Channels *Music: A channel for sharing music, eventually merged with off topic under the idea that people aren't going to post music enough for it to warrent it's own channel. *Memes: Merged with Trash because they were already basically the same thing. *Court: A failed attempt at solving conflicts peacefully by Crow. *Letter: A temporary channel when we though a random guy was involved with Sodaboy and almost sent him a letter. Secret Channels There are a few secret hidden channels on the server, but they can only be visited under certain secret situations.Category:Servers